ben_10_omniverse_good_vs_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Zeonz
Return to Zeonz is the 18th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 8th episode of the second series. It will premier on January 5, 2013. 'Plot'Edit The episode begins inside the plumbers base. Rook: A distress call from the planet Zeonz. Ben: Yeah last time I went their this crazy water monster called Bivalvan was sucking up their water. Rook: Interesting would you like me to come with Gwen and Kevin are not here their on a date. Ben: Really nah Rook I can handle it anyway didn't you have to go somewhere. Rook: Um yes right you remembered I was going to go to Revonnah my home to visit my girlfriend Rayona. Ben: WHAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND are you serious wow she must be a donut hole to. Rook: Um right well then I will depart good luck to you. Ben: And you Rook. LATER Ben: Ok well i'm not using Jetray getting kind of sick of him I could use Astrodactyl buuuutt nah I will take a ship. LATER ON ZEONZ Ben was arriving on his ship until a blast let loose at him knocking down his ship Ben quickly turned into Goop and escaped. He soon landed on the ground. Goop: Wow that was close Grandpa Max won't like that his favorite ship is gone. Goop soon heard many foot steps heading towards him and soon revealed themselves to be Crondons. Goop: What thought Bivalvan killed all these last time well I guess he made more so then bring it. The crondons rushed at him and he stretched around them and covered them with goo burning them to death. Goop: Like my acid personality. Goop then flew to the Zeonz capital turned back to Ben and walked into the debate room. Leader: Ben Tennyson are we glad to see you. Ben: Thanks so whats hppened now um um whatever your name is. Leader: I am Luxose Ben Tennyson but for now we must speak Ben we are in need of your help once again as Bivalvan now has complete control of the planet he has sucked up all our water and we are now dying out. Ben: How badly dying out. Leader: millions a day Chiara will run you through te rest. Chiara: Ok well after Bivalvans defeat from you is suit failed and he was destroyed he soon was revived by the remaining Crondon and he built a new suit in which he uses now as a weapon he shoots rocket launchers that can tear cities apart so we need to once again break in to his base and take him down. Ben: Hi Chiara Chiara: Focus we leave as soon as you are able. Ben: I'm able now what about you. Chiara: Yes but this time we must travel on a wider path because the Crondons have increased. Ben: Right shall we. Chiara: Yes ok lets go. LATER Ben: What is this place looks like a lake. Chiara: It was a lake before Bivalvan started his crud and now we are all dying out my powers are useless here so we better keep going. Ben: Useless what do you mean. Chiara: I have the ability of Cryokinesis and Hydrokinesis meaning if none is here then I can''t use my power.'' Ben: Water and ice cool come on its getting dark we better get undercover. Chiara: Yes Ben 10. MEANWHILE: AT BIVALVANS FACTORY.'Crondon: Master wwe have picked up the Zeonian girl and Ben Tennyson. Bivalvan: So he has returned those Zeonians have called for help once again but this time he will not stop me. Mecha Crondon: Master can I destroy him now. Bivalvan: Not yet my pet. Crondon: Shall I make plans to destroy him. Bivalavan: Yes send out five hundred. Crondon: Yes my lord. Bivalvan: Last time you caused me quite alot of pain Ben 10 but this time I will seperate your head from your shoulders. '''THE NEXT DAY'Ben: We are making great time we should be their in a day or two right. Chiara: Yes correct so Ben 10 did you tell Julie you loved her. Ben: Yes but soon after she left for Hong Kong for Tennis. Chiara: Hong Kong what planet is that. Ben: its a place on Earth. Chiara: Right so you are single right. Ben: No I am now with Ester. Chiara: You get around don't you Mr. 10. Ben: No I um what is that noise. Ben and Chiara heard loud foot steps heading towards them. Chiara: Crondons. Ben then changed into Rath. Rath: RATH Crondons then poured down the mountain and attacked Rath and Chiara. Chiara: I'm powerless no water around. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING ALIEN GIRL WHO I FIND ATTRACTIVE I WILL HANDLE THESE THINGS AND YOU BE QUITE ALRIGHT AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Chiara: Right whatever. Rath then ripped the Crondons apart knocking them back and smashing them into the rockd. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CRONDONS WHO WORK FOR BIVALVAN AND ARE HUNTING US TO KILL US SO WE CAN'T STOP HIM AND HIS MASTER PLAN RATH IS GONNA RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS THEN PUT THOSE SHREDS IN A SOUP AND THEN EAT THAT SOUP THEN.... Chiara: Ben shut up. Rath: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Rath then turned into XLR8. XLR8: Speedy is the key. XLR8 destroyed the Crondons one after another until they were all defeated. Ben then changed back. Ben: Phew that was hard come on lets keep going. 'MEANWHILE: AT BIVALVANS FACTORY'Crondon: (Shiver) ''Master I have just been told that all 500 Crondons have been destroyed by Ben 10. Bivalvan: Grrr. Bivalvan then smashed the Crondon and destroyed him. Bivalvan: Ben Tennyson you now face my most powerful weapon RELEASE THE MECHA CRONDON FILTH. Crondons: Yes lord. The Crondons opened a giant metal gate releasing a giant Crondon that stood on them all. Bivalvan: Destroy Ben Tennyson Mecha destroy him and all who get in your way. '''MEANWHILE'Ben: Now what I can hear even bigger stomps its actually shaking the ground. A giant robot soon revealed itself. Ben: Woah that thing must be bigger then the mountains. Mecha Crondon: I am the most powerful Crondon I am Mecha Crondon. Ben: Oh look he got a name. Ben then turned into Benvicktor. Benvicktor: BENVICKTOR now where talking. Benvicktor then blasted electricity at Mecha but did no damage. He then changed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Bring it ay. Shocksquatch then blasted him but to no avail. Shocksquatch: Oh geez come on yo. He then changed into Ghostfreak and phased through his metal and shot a purple beam out of his chest tentacles into his wiring he then flew out and changed into Goop. He jumped up on top of Mecha Crondon and Melted his arm off. The Mecha Crondon then blasted all around shattering the mountains. Chiara: Ben you have to stop that thing. Goop: I'm trying ok don't see you doing anything. Chiara: No water no help gosh Ben. Goop: Whatever. Ben then turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: WALL OF SOUND. Echo Echo and his clones then blasted at Mecha ripping him apart and destroying him. Ben then changed back. Ben: Wow alot tougher then last time. Chiara: Look his water factory is just over their. Ben: Wow look at all the water being sucked up. Chiara: That must be the last bit of the planets water. '''MEANWHILE: BIVALVANS FACTORY Bivalvan: So Ben 10 has DESTROYED MY MECHA CRONDON GRRRR AND NOW THY NEAR THIS PLACE WELL THE I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A BATTLE HE WILL NEVER FORGET. Ben made his way to the inside of the factory and found Bivalvan. Ben: Not smart to leave the front door open you blob. Bivalvan: Ben Tennyson we meet again but this is the last time. Ben then changed into Goop and flew toward Bivalvan. Biivalvan shot a super high pressured blast of water which blew apart Goop he then changed back to Ben. Bivalvan: The hate I have for you sis strong Ben I will destroy you and you little Zeonian friend who thinks she is sneaking up on me. Chiara then jumped down. Chiara: Smart for a blob of water. Bivalvan: Silence. He then smashed her into a wall and knocked her out. Ben: Chiara grrr take this. Ben then turned into AmpFibian AmpFibian: Bring it fish lips. Bivalvan: The blasted water at Bivalvan but it went right through him. AmpFibian then electrocuted the system and released all the water. Bivalvan: How dare you I will destroy you. AmpFibian: Sure whatever. Ben then changed into Big Chill Big Chill: Big Chill beat ya last time he will do it again. Bivalvan: Necrofriggain scum will not stop me this time. Big Chill: Fine then maybe something stronger. Ben then changed into Articguana. He then shot a beam of ice at him and froze him and the factory. Ben then changed back. Ben: Thats enough this planet is not yours anymore. Bivalvan: Then I will divert my attention to Earth. Bivalvan then teleported away. Ben: See you there. LATER Luxose: Thankyou Ben 10 for saving us once again we are in great appreciation. Ben: No worries. Chiara: No Ben really thankyou and you take care of Ester she is a very lucky girl. Ben: Thanks Chiara and don't worry all I will come back soon. Ben then changed into Clockwork and teleported away. MEANWHILE Khyber: It Begins Khyber's Pet: Grrrrrrrrr. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 11:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events'Edit *Bivalvan returns. *Goop makes his OGVE debut. 'Characters'Edit *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Chiara *Luxose (Leader) *Other Zeonzians. 'Villains'Edit *Bivalvan *Crondons *Mecha Crondon *Khyber (Cameo) *Khyber's Pet (Cameo) 'Aliens Used'Edit *Goop (x3) *Rath *XLR8 *Benvicktor *Shocksquatch *Ghostfreak *Echo Echo *AmpFibian *Big Chill *Articguana *Clockwork (Cameo) 'Trivia'Edit *Bivalvan is shown to have major hate to Ben as he defeated him in season 1. *Revonnah is first mentioned. *Rayona is also first mentioned. *Bivalvan leaves Zeonz and becomes a recurring enemy after this episode. *Astrodactyl is first mentioned. *Goop is used three times in this episode making it thee most used alien in this episode. *Many character make alot of references to The Waters of Zeonz. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil